Reincarnation
by twilightfanjm
Summary: After getting killed by the Volturi Nessie is reborn again. This time as a 100% human being. Nessie grows up with all the memories of her previous existence while always asking herself the same question. Why was she given a second chance at life? Things get more complicated when she meets the Cullens again and they have no idea who she is. Will she be able to keep her secret?
1. Death and Rebirth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

 **Chapter 1: Death and Rebirth**

 **Nessie's POV**

Dying was hard. It was really painful and really scary but that wasn't the only reason that dying was hard. I knew from the look on momma's face that it was way harder on her then it was on me.

Ever since I was born a few months ago my life had been in danger. At first my Jacob and the other wolves had thought I was a monster and all I would want to do was kill everyone. I wasn't sure what changed but all I did know was that suddenly they had changed their minds about wanting to kill me. They had decided I was good after all. Jacob became my best friend. I always wanted to be around him and he always wanted to be around me. We were both happy.

I was happy. I had a momma and daddy that loved me. I had aunts and uncles that loved me. My grandparents? I couldn't forget them either. They all loved me and cared about me. So much that they were willing to risk their own lives for me. I just wished that all they had sacrificed for me these last few months would've been worth it.

When the Volturi found out about me from Irina they thought that I was an immortal child. Creating immortal children is against the law in the vampire world. My family gathered witnesses all around the world to prove that I was not an immortal child but none of that mattered anyway.

Once I had shown Aro all my thoughts and proved, or so I had thought anyway, that I wasn't a danger to anyone he still thought I was a threat. In less then a second he had snapped my neck, my spine, and several other bones in my body. I was also bleeding. I didn't know why I was bleeding but I was.

The Volturi ran away afterward but no one chased after them. Their only focus was on me and getting me the medical attention that I needed. I could hear my mom crying as she rushed me back to the house as fast as she could do so safely.

I knew I wasn't going to make it though. I could feel it. I was losing strength and there was no way I was going to be able to hold on much longer. I didn't have enough vampire in me to survive my injuries. I wanted to tell everyone that I loved them and I wanted to thank them for giving me the life that they had given me no mater how short it was but the look daddy kept giving me told me he didn't want to hear such things from me. So I stayed quiet.

As soon as we got home grandpa started working on me but it was to late. I could feel myself losing consciousness. The look on my family's faces as I took my last breath was something I was sure I would never forget even long after death.

 **...**

I felt the strangest sensation. Like I was being pushed repeatedly. That was weird. I was dead. I shouldn't have been able to feel anything. Yet the pushing continued. I could also hear a lot of grunting and screaming. Whoever was making the noise was clearly in a lot of pain.

I felt my body move against my will. Okay something or someone was definitely pushing me then and I did not like it one bit.

Then after one more push I found myself outside of whatever warm enclosure I had been in. The difference in temperature was definitely noticeable. I was freezing! Again how odd considering that I was dead.

Then I felt somebody grab me but it felt really odd for some reason.

Instinctively I opened my mouth and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes and was startled to see a strange man holding me. He was crying. Meanwhile I couldn't understand what was going on.

I put one of my hands in front of my face and was scared to see how small it was. I realized how small I was. I was a baby all over again! But how?! Why?!

Some doctors took me from the man, cleaned me, put me in a diaper, and dressed me in some pink clothes. Then they gave me back to the man that held me first.

I looked around and saw a woman laying down in a bed close by. She was holding another baby. I guessed that that baby was a boy because he was wearing blue clothing. The woman smiled at me happily when the man brought me to her.

"Our babies" she said. "Emily and Eric. Welcome to the world my little ones"

 **Please Review**


	2. Second Life

**Chapter 2: Second Life**

 **Nessie's POV**

I fumbled around for my glasses in the dark. After a few minutes of quietly searching I found them and put them on. As soon as I did the world came into clearer focus. As tempting as it was to turn on a light I knew that would result in a lot of unwanted attention and questions I had no desire to answer.

Just as I was about to start putting some clothes on I heard a loud growl erupt behind me. I sighed and turned around. My dog shadow glared at me with accusing eyes.

I had tried my best not to wake my dog up because he always had a way of making me feel bad whenever I was about to do something bad. Like sneak out of the house in the middle of the night.

Shadow came into my life just a few days after I had been born, well reborn. Reincarnated. Whatever you wanted to call it. Mom had found the young black German Shepherd puppy just sitting on the front porch one day. She and dad called animal control but he escaped. They called a few more times but he escaped each and every time and he always came back. Eventually mom and dad gave up and just allowed the puppy to live with us. From then on he seemed to dedicate his entire life to keeping me out of trouble. Whether by protecting me or to stop me from doing something I knew was wrong. Sometimes I swore Shadow could read my mind. It was unnerving sometimes really.

I sighed. "You're never going to let me get away with anything are you?"

He just kept staring at me with his intense golden eyes. I sighed before giving up. As soon as I got back in bed he licked my face a few times. As irritating as he could be I did love him.

Exactly 17 years. That's how long it's been since I died and was reborn as a 100% human. I thought about my first family every single day. Sometimes I missed them so much that it hurt. I'd be lying though if I said I didn't love my second family. My parents were just as loving, caring, and protective as Edward and Bella had been. Only without all the vampire powers. My brother Eric and I were like two peas in a pod. We were like best friends. Of course we had plenty of sibling rivalry moments growing up but we always got over them.

The only part that kind of sucked about this life was having to go through infancy and toddlerhood as a human. I mean going from having super half vampire powers to a helpless baby with no control over her bodily functions sucked. I mastered the whole potty training thing right away unlike my brother had been more interested in peeing everywhere but the toilet.

Unlike my first life my second life had been pretty much drama free. My life was not in constant danger and I was able to live peacefully. Despite all that I couldn't help but ask the same questions every day. Why? Why did I come back? Was there a point to my being here?

I fell asleep after those questions began to fade from my mind. One day I was sure I'd get my answer.

Shadow woke me up the next morning by jumping all over me excitedly. With all the energy this dog has you'd think he was a three year old dog rather then a 17 year old dog. Actually most veterinarians thought he was a three year old and that I was lying about his age!

"What?" I said groggily.

He grabbed his leash in response.

"Too early" I mumbled and closed my eyes but he wasn't having any of it.

"Okay fine! I'm up!"

"I don't know why you want to go for a walk first thing in the morning but okay"

As soon as we were out the door Shadow started dragging me to the park. I almost had to jog to keep up with him. Jogging or running is not something I did either because I had asthma problems and I was always afraid of having another asthma attack.

Even when we finally got to the park Shadow kept on dragging me until I could vaguely make out a man in the distance. He had his head facing down so I couldn't see his face.

As Shadow dragged me closer to the man I could tell that he was crying about something and strangely that bothered me since I didn't know him.

Shadow didn't stop dragging me until we had reached the man.

"Excuse me sir. Are you okay?"

He looked up at me and I actually felt my heart stop beating. I knew this guy even though I had never met him in this life. The strange connection I used to feel when I was around him was back and it was stronger than ever as we looked into each other's eyes.

He looked at me curiously without saying anything for awhile. I wondered if he felt the same connection to me that I felt to him.

"Who are you?" I felt my heart break when he asked that question. He had no idea who I was. Although it was logical he didn't know who I was it still hurt.

"Emily. Emily Hernandez. Who are you?"

"Jacob. Jacob Black"

 **Please Review**


	3. Jacob

**Chapter 3: Jacob**

 **Nessie's POV**

I was here with Jacob. I was here with Jacob. My Jacob. No matter how many times I repeated that to myself I still could not believe it. I never in a million years would have guessed that I would ever see my Jacob ever again. Yet here was. Sitting right here in front of me.

"Jacob I hope you don't mind my asking but why were you crying just now?" It hurt to think that he was hurting. His pain was my pain.

"It's just that today is the anniversary of the day I lost someone I deeply cared about. It was years ago but it still hurts a lot"

I immediately understood what he was talking about. He was talking about me. The anniversary of my death. I was shocked that my short first existence in this world would have made such an impact on anyone to still be causing all this pain years later.

"I'm so sorry Jacob" I said.

"It's okay" he answered a bit happier then he had been mere seconds before.

"So Emily do you know any good places to eat around here? I haven't had breakfast yet"

"Neither have I. This dog here basically dragged me out of the house and apparently all the way to you" I said as I pointed to the dog in question. "Maybe he did it on purpose though" I laughed.

My heart skipped a couple of beats when I thought I saw Shadow wink at my comment. It wouldn't be the first time I've caught him doing odd freaky things like that.

"Nice dog" Jacob said. "What's his name anyway?"

"Shadow" I answered.

"Because he's all black or what?"

"Yeah pretty much but he's also pretty overprotective of me and loves to follow me everywhere I go"

Even when he wasn't around he had this odd tendency to appear out of nowhere when I was in danger. A month ago a guy, one of my classmates actually, tried to rape me when I was walking home at night from a friend's house. Shadow suddenly appeared out of nowhere and attacked the boy before he could succeed in raping me. Problem is his dad is suing and trying to get a court order for us to put Shadow down for "viciously attacking" his son. This is the King family we're talking about. Richest family in Rochester, New York. They always got what they wanted. I sighed. I couldn't bear the thought of losing my beloved dog.

"Emily are you okay?" Jacob asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"It's just-well it's just you looked kind of worried about something their for a moment"

"It's nothing Jacob let's just go eat"

"Sure Emily" I could tell he was still worried but he didn't press me any further.

"So Jacob did you just move here? You must be new because I've never seen you before and I definitely would remember your face"

He laughed. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. Hearing Jacob laugh made me happy.

"Yeah my family and I just finished moving in last night. We came from Alaska"

Family. Is it possible that he could mean the Cullens? I wished that I could ask without seeming suspicious. Just the thought of seeing them again was enough to make me weak in the knees.

Shadow barked before running ahead to a dog friendly restaurant that was just up ahead.

"I guess we're eating here?" Jacob asked me skeptically.

I laughed. "Don't worry Jacob they serve amazing food to both dogs and humans. In my opinion their strawberry pancakes are the best"

The second we sat down my phone rang. My heart sank when I saw that it was my mom.

"Aren't you going to answer that Emily?" Jacob asked.

"I should but I'm kind of scared. It's my mom probably wondering why I am not at home right now. More then anything she's probably mad because she couldn't sing me happy birthday like she does every year"

"Wait it's your birthday?"

"Mine and my brother Eric's. Were fraternal twins"

"How old are you?" he asked me.

"How dare you!" I said in mock horror. "Don't you know you're never supposed to ask a woman her age?!"

"Oh come on I want to know!"

"I'll only answer that if you tell me how old you are" I countered with a smile.

"17"

I had to fight down a laugh. 17. No. Of course what did I expect? For him to tell me the truth?

"So am I"

After I got another phone call from my mother I knew that I'd have no choice but to answer. If I didn't answer there would certainly be hell to pay when I got home.

After finishing breakfast Jacob and I exchanged phone numbers and we started heading back. I didn't want to separate from Jacob. He took my hand into his and I swore that my heart started beating faster. Odd. I don't remember hi having this affect on me when I was a kid.

"Uh oh" Jacob said.

"What?"

"Looks like part of my family is here and they don't look to happy right now"

I looked back and felt my heart drop into my stomach when I saw my vampire parents standing right there. Jacob was right. They didn't look happy at all.

I looked at them both and immediately started having flashbacks to my previous life. The last memory of the looks everyone, especially my parents, had on their faces as I laid there dying on my grandfather's operating table was forever burned in my memory. That was the last thing I remember before immediately being born into this life.

Jacob's warm touch immediately pulled me from my thoughts and memories. "Don't worry Emily they don't bite" he laughed.

I didn't think it was possible but when I looked at my dad he had somehow gone several shades whiter. The expression on my dad's face had changed completely and I wasn't even sure how to describe it.

"Jacob I got to go. It was nice meeting you" I said right before abruptly taking of running with Shadow close behind.

I didn't make it very far before my chest started hurting and the asthma attack started. Luckily I always carried an inhaler with me. One thing was sure. I definitely needed to lay off the pizza and donuts.

 **Please Review**


	4. Saved Life

**Chapter 4: Saved Life**

 **Nessie's POV**

Knowing that my body wouldn't be able to handle running I walked the rest of the way home. I walked as fast my body was physically capable of walking. I didn't know what it was about seeing my parents that made me react this way though. It was as if something deep down inside of me was telling me to stay away from them which was ridiculous because I knew that they would never hurt me.

I didn't feel any relief until I had gotten home. Only to immediately be berated by mother for 'disappearing all morning' without even bothering to let her know where I was. Mothers. It didn't matter what species they were. They were all extremely overprotective!

"Damned Emily disappearing all morning without even letting mom know? That's brave!" Eric laughed when we were finally alone.

"Hey it was Shadow's fault that I had to leave in the first place!" I said defensively which made him laugh even harder.

"Sure" he said between laughs. "Blame the dog. You do realize how clichéd it is to blame things on pets, right?" he kept laughing so as punishment I punched him playfully.

"Ow"

"Dude that's what you get for making fun of me" I said.

"I wasn't making fun of you I was just point out the truth lil sis"

"Eric I know you enjoy playing the part of the stupid brother a little too much but you do realize that we are the exact same age, right?"

"Nope I'm older"

"Only by a minute and thirty seconds!"

"So older is still older sis"

I rolled my eyes. Brothers. Sometimes you either love them or hate them. At least that's how my relationship with my brother worked.

"So really where were you all morning? Walking the dog doesn't take that long" he asked me curiously.

"If I tell you do you promise not to tell mom and dad anything?"

"I promise that I'll _try_ not to tell them anything" he said with a sly grin.

"Fine then I'm not going to tell you anything at all" I retorted.

"Okay fine I won't say anything. You're such a buzzkill" That's my brother for you. He loves to be all dramatic. He has always been that way I don't think that he is ever going to change.

"And you're annoying but what else is knew?"

He sighed before continuing "Can you just tell me already? I'm curious and I want to know"

"Okay fine I will tell you then. I met a guy at the park and we kind of went and had breakfast together" I admitted.

"Wait a minute you what?!"

Did I mention that even brothers were overprotective? Well mine certainly was. Even though we were the same age he still liked to be all protective like if I was younger then him. One minute and thirty seconds does not qualify him as being older then me in my opinion. No matter how much he wanted to deny it and brag about having been born first

"I'm going to kill him" was the next thing I heard Eric say.

"No you're not"

"Yes I-"

"Dude you've had like a million girlfriends already. Its about time I have my first boyfriend. Don't you think?"

"After what happened don't you think-"

"Think what? That just because of what almost happened I should be afraid of all men forever and ever? Not all men are like Adam King is. Surely you would know that since you are a guy yourself, or am I wrong?"

"No its just that I, oh I don't know. I guess I'm just a little more worried about you now that's all"

I guess deep down the only reason people are overprotective is because they care. Especially when it came down to protecting the ones that you love. I remembered Eric wanted to go kill Adam with his bear hands when I told my family about what happened. Just knowing that if it hadn't been for Shadow saving me from my attacker I would have been raped drove my parents and my brother crazy. Ever since that night everyone has been way more overprotective of me. I guess it was stupid to believe that they wouldn't be.

Honestly if it weren't for my dog I'm not sure I would be here today. He has saved my life more times than I could possibly count. When I was a baby he saved me from a rattlesnake. When I was about five years old I had been playing in the street by myself and I didn't hear the truck coming straight for me. Somehow Shadow was able to yank me out of the way and pull me to safety just in the nick of time. When our house caught on fire Shadow was able to get me out of the house safely. When I almost drowned he jumped into the pool and rescued me. Then there was this one time when I had snuck out in the middle of then night when I was about ten years old to go see a friend. I had gotten completely lost for hours. Despite not having any search and rescue training Shadow had found me and led the others to me. Then there was one time when I had stayed home sick and an armed robber had broken in the house. Again Shadow saved me from getting shot.

Honestly I should have been dead a long time ago. My number should have been up a long time ago.

I shook my head as if that would somehow clear my head of all the memories of my near death experiences. I walked up to my room to get ready for the rest of the day which involved lots of birthday celebrations. As soon as I walked in the room and saw my vampire father in the room I blacked out completely.

 **Please Review**


	5. Dad

**Chapter 5: Dad**

 **Nessie's POV**

The feeling of cold hands caressing my face slowly brought me back to awareness. My head was hurting so badly that I thought it was going to explode.

I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was something black and furry sitting across from me. I blinked my eyes a couple of times and slowly Shadow's form came clearer into focus. He sat as still as a statue against the wall.

As soon as I tried to move ice cold hands gripped me and held me firmly in place. Just as I was about to scream one of those hands quickly covered my mouth.

My body was slowly turned against my will by my captor. Then suddenly I found myself staring into the golden eyes of my father. My first dad.

Then all the memories came rushing back to me at once. I had walked into my room and found my father here. That's why I passed out.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen?" he choked out after several more minutes of silence.

"Well I kind of go by Emily Hernandez now-"

Before I could say another word my dad hugged me as tightly as he could do so without hurting me. I hugged him back with as much force as I could muster up. My dad sounded like he was crying and I started to cry myself.

I felt so many emotions intertwining with each other that I couldn't even begin to describe how I was really feeling. I had loved and missed my dad so much over the years and now that he was here. Words couldn't describe the feeling.

I wondered how my dad felt. I wondered what he was thinking. I mean I died! He was there with me along with my mom and everyone else when I died. He was there all the way up until the very last second. He saw me take my last breath.

"Nessie what-I mean how? I don't understand" intermixed with the happiness was the confusion.

"I don't know dad. I really don't know. I can't explain it. When I died I was born again. The very same night as a matter of fact. It was like my soul was just simply transferred to another body. Right before I was reborn I remembered everything from my first life. You, mom, Jacob, everyone and everything that happened to me"

"I don't-"

"I was reincarnated dad. That's the only logical explanation that I could think of. I don't know why or how but I came back to life as a human"

"That's impossible" my dad simply said. "Reincarnation doesn't exist"

I raised my eyebrows. He was really going to say it doesn't exist? "You mean just like vampires don't exist? Just like half vampires don't exist? Just like shape shifters don't exist? Just like immortality doesn't exist?"

"But I've never heard of such a thing-"

"Just because you've never heard of it doesn't mean it doesn't exist. Dad I'm right here. You knew when you first saw me outside the restaurant with Jacob, didn't you? I could tell that you read my mind and you knew it was me"

Dad sighed. "Yes I read your mind and when I heard what you were thinking I freaked out a little. I couldn't believe what I was hearing and seeing. I couldn't believe it was really you. My little girl"

"I still can't" he started to cry. Or whatever it is that you call crying when no actual tears are involved. I hugged my dad again and comforted him the best way I could.

"You have no idea how much your mother and I have suffered after your death. Especially your mother. She was never the same after you died"

I started crying again because of all the pain I had caused. My heart ached for everyone my death had affected.

"I'm so sorry dad" I sobbed. "I'm so sorry"

"Sorry for what?" he asked me curiously.

"For all the pain that I caused"

"Renesmee don't you ever say such things!" Dad scolded. "It is not your fault do you understand?! None of this is your fault!"

"Okay dad I won't but can you please keep your voice down before the rest of it family hears you?"

"They're gone" he simply said. "They went out for some last minute items for yours and your brother's birthday party"

"Oh"

"Renesmee don't you ever blame yourself for what happened okay? I should be apologizing to you. I'm the one that failed to protect you but I swear that's not going to happen again. I won't let it happen again"

I grimaced. "Dad you can't protect me all the time"

"Oh watch me young lady" dad said. "Especially after what I heard everything that came from your mind while you were walking to your room"

I gulped nervously. My dad had seen all the times my life was in danger and Shadow saved me. Well he didn't see every single time I had been in danger-oh no better not go down that line of thought!

My dad just glared at me.

"In my defense I most of those were not my fault and Shadow here did save me"

"Exactly" he said. "The only reason you have survived this long is because of your dog, am I correct Nessie?"

I shook my head 'yes' because I was too nervous to say anything.

"Nessie I've already lost you once and I'm not going to lose you again. Even if I have to watch your house 24/7 to make sure that you're safe I will do so young lady"

"But dad-"

"No 'but dads'"

I could tell that I wasn't going to win the argument about how unreasonable he was being so I decided to change the subject.

"Does mom know? Did you tell her?"

Dad shook his head. "No she doesn't know. I don't think we should tell her or anyone that you're really Nessie. I don't know how they'll take it or even if they would believe it. I mean I read your mind and I still have trouble believing it myself. It's better to keep this quiet. At least for now"

I shook my head in agreement. This wasn't something I could just go and tell them. This was a delicate situation and it should be handled delicately.

"You know your dog is really creeping me out"

"Why?"

"He keeps staring at me like he's analyzing me or something. Also, he doesn't smell the way normal dogs smell"

"Dad I don't know what you're talking about"

"Nessie I've been around dogs enough times to know what they smell like to vampires. Also most animals, dogs included, are naturally terrified of vampires. Yours isn't. How old is he anyway?"

"17 years old. Same age as me basically"

"Really? Because looking at him I would've guessed he was way younger. I'm just saying something is really off about him"

"Does it matter dad?

"No I guess not but it's weird"

We sat in silence for a few minutes. My dad staring at me the whole time as if he was still having trouble processing the very idea of me being here.

My dad's eyes widened as if he had just suddenly realized something that he hadn't thought of before.

"Alice" he said.

"What about her?"

"Now it all makes sense" my dad said more to himself then me. "For the past two weeks Alice has been having visions of you. It's been freaking us all out really. I could also tell that there was more she was trying to hide from me. She has been very secretive about her visions even with me. The few I did see didn't reveal anything about you being Renesmee though"

"Alice knows" I said.

"I'm sure she knows" dad agreed. "That's not all though"

"What else?" I gulped nervously afraid to hear what was coming next.

"She's also been getting visions of your brother. But as one of us. As a vampire"

 **Please Review**


	6. School

**Chapter 6: School**

 **Nessie's POV**

I was left with a hell of a lot of things to think about when my dad left. My brother? A vampire? The idea of my brother becoming a vampire was crazy. I would go crazy if I even considered the possibility and the implications it would bring.

Another problem I grappled with was how I was going to keep my secret from everyone. How was I going to pretend that I didn't know anything when I meet them? At least with Jacob it seemed easier.

To be honest I really didn't want Jacob to find out at all. When I saw Jacob again earlier I had felt something different then what I used to feel when I was a kid. The strange connection I always had with him was stronger then ever. There was no doubt about that. There was something else though. My feelings for him were different. I couldn't quite place my finger on what it was.

I sighed and plopped down on my bed. Shadow quickly jumped on my bed and cuddled up with me. His gold eyes stared at me for a few seconds before he licked my face affectionately. I didn't care what my dad said about something be 'off' about Shadow. He was my protector, most loyal companion, and even my moral compass. I swear every time I'm about to do something wrong and he's around he somehow makes me feel guilty.

I heard my mom yell something in Spanish as soon as she walked in the door and I immediately ran down to help her.

The rest of the day was filled with birthday celebrations and fun. At the back of my head though was my family. While I was out celebrating my birthday my family was probably sad because of this being the anniversary of my death. No matter what my dad said I couldn't help but feel slightly guilty.

On Sunday I didn't go out at all because I had to catch up on my homework that I had been neglecting all weekend. Monday morning came around a lot faster than I would have liked.

I woke up and got dressed as quickly as I could. My brother was already at the table eating cereal. I quickly poured myself a bowl of lucky charms

A few minutes later and we were both out the door. I always drove us both to school. I never ever let my brother drive me around. Letting Eric drive you around is the kind of mistake that you only make once. Last time he drove me anywhere he nearly killed me of a heart attack the way he was speeding.

As soon as we arrived at the school parking lot we noticed all the new cars. Obviously they belonged to the Cullens. These cars stood out amongst the rest of the cars in the lot because they were easily the fanciest and most expensive.

"I wonder who own's those cars" Eric wondered. "There must be a new family in town"

"Well duh captain obvious!"

He punched my arm playfully and I pretended that it hurt.

"Well I'd love to keep messing with you little sis but Stephenie is waiting for me"

I felt the sudden urge to vomit. Stephenie enjoyed torturing me and making my life a living hell. She was always making fun of me, harassing me and calling me names like 'four eyed freak or 'little kiss piggy' just because I wore glasses and I was overweight. Just because she was the cheerleading captain and easily the hottest girl in school she thought she could treat people like crap.

The worst part is that Eric dates her. My own brother dates the bitch. Not that he knows what she does to me or my friends. She pretends to be nice to me when he's around and I never bothered to tell him anything because she's threatened me in the past.

I wasn't sure how the bullying could get any worse then it already was. Besides the name calling and the physical torture she's teased me about my acne, my dyslexia, and my asthma. Yes, I am dyslexic and I'm always confusing numbers and letters and in her mind that justifies being teased.

"Hey Emily!"

I looked around and spotted Jacob running toward me. The smile on his face put me at ease for the time being.

"Jacob!" I said excitedly.

"I didn't expect to see you here" he said happily.

"Funny because I could say the same about you. I mean out of all the high schools in Rochester what are the odds you end up at mine?"

"I guess the odds were in my favor"

"Your favor?" I scoffed. "Maybe they were in my favor"

Jacob smiled. "Either way I'm happy"

"So where are you headed anyway?" I asked him.

"I'm actually not sure where I'm going" he admitted sounding embarrassed. "I can't seem to figure out this map that they gave me in the office"

"Let me see"

"See what?"

I rolled my eyes. "Your schedule and map"

"Oh"

I looked over his schedule and my heart did a little flip when I realized that we had most of the same classes together.

"Well Jacob it looks like you're in luck. I have most of the same classes as you at the same time"

I couldn't help but laugh at the huge childish grin that had appeared on his face.

"Hey Em-whoa who is this?"

I was surprised to see my friends Leslie and Sarah standing there. I hadn't even noticed them coming!

"Oh this is Jacob. We just met on Saturday. Jacob these are my best friends Leslie and Sarah"

"Is he the real reason you couldn't sneak out on Saturday?" Leslie asked. "If so I will forgive you for ditching us"

"No" I laughed. "I couldn't get away that's all"

"Wait sneak out?" Jacob asked.

"Yes. My parents were out of town and I had invited these two over to hang out and maybe drink a little but that's all"

I didn't even know why I had agreed to it in the first place. Sneaking out was almost impossible for me these days and Leslie shouldn't be drinking at all considering that she was pregnant. She was four months pregnant. It had been a shock to all of us at first since she doesn't even have a boyfriend. She still refuses to tell us who the father is.

As we were walking to class I spotted Stephenie. She didn't notice me but she definitely noticed Jacob and I didn't like that at all. She stared at my Jacob like he was a piece of meat. Then she saw me with him and I immediately wished she hadn't noticed me. She looked at me like I was the most vile creature on Earth.

I walked into my biology class and was shocked to see almost every single member of my family there. My mom, aunt Rosalie, aunt Alice, uncle Emmett, and uncle Jasper. The only people missing were my grandparents and my dad.

Jacob and I sat together at the back corner of the classroom. Stephenie walked in and immediately started giving me evil looks as she took her seat. Just by the way she was looking at me I could tell that she was going to be even worse today then she usually was toward me. For what reason? I had no idea at all. All I knew was that she scared me.

The next person to walk in was my father. He walked right past my family, much to my mother's shock, and headed straight for where I was seated.

When my mom looked back and spotted me she gave me a couple of nasty looks that scared me. Was she jealous that my father had chosen to sit next to me instead of her? I didn't know whether to think that was funny or twisted.

My heart actually stopped beating when the last student walked in the room. Just like it had every single day since that night. Adam King, my would be rapist, walked in. As soon as I looked at my dad I saw that my dad's eyes changed from the golden color it had been just a few minutes ago to a deep pitch black.

 **Please Review**


	7. Trouble

**Chapter 7: Trouble**

 **Nessie's POV**

I was very worried that my father was going to murder Adam King right here in front of everyone. Or worse that my father would completely lose control and not only kill him but everyone else in this class as well. As much as I hated Adam's guts for what he nearly did to me I could not let my father kill him. I wasn't going to save Adam because I felt that he was worth saving but because everyone else in the classroom was worth saving, my father was worth saving. I was not about to allow my dad to disregard everything that he had worked so hard for because of one boy.

I could tell my dad was getting closer and closer to losing it as more and more seconds passed. I wracked my brains for some sort of plan to snap my dad out of it. Or to get everyone out of here safely. No matter how hard I tried I could not think of a way and I could feel the panic slowly beginning to settle in. I looked toward the front of the class where my family was sitting. Alice looked really worried so whatever visions she was getting right now was not good at all. Something told me that I did not even want to imagine what she was seeing.

Think. Come on think! Then an idea finally hit me. The fire alarm was just a couple of feet from where I was sitting. If I pulled the fire alarm that should snap my dad out of it quickly while hopefully getting everyone out of here safely. I'll just get detention for the next two weeks and my parents will ground me for the next month for doing this but it will be well worth it if I can stop my dad from completely losing it and killing innocent people while trying to kill Adam.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice nod at me in approval which could only mean that my plan will work. Thankfully no one was looking as I got carefully reached for the lever and pulled. The shrilling noise scared the crap out of everyone. Myself included. Thankfully it had the desired affect and my dad snapped out of it as we all began to make our way out of the classroom.

"Move out of my way you fat ass" Stephenie says before pushing her way past me painfully.

I gritted my teeth as the urge to hit her overcame me. I pushed my feelings aside for the moment. I might already get enough trouble for pulling the fire alarm. I didn't need to add fighting as well. No matter how tempting the idea was sometimes.

In the end I was the last one to make it out of the classroom. I got lost in the sea of other students that were leaving their classrooms as well. Oh well I'd find them again as soon as we all made it out to the school yard.

"Emily there you are" I heard Jacob say from somewhere close by. I looked up and scanned the surrounding area for him before finally spotting him a little ways up ahead.

"Jacob what are you doing here shouldn't you be with the rest of the class?" I questioned.

"Shouldn't you be as well?" he responded. "I came back for you when I noticed that you weren't with the rest of us"

"Jacob" I said as I caught up with him. "You know that's kind of dangerous right? I mean if there's a fire don't you that's kind of, well, dangerous?"

"Well I kind of don't care" he said. "I could not and would not leave you in danger"

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't completely baffled by Jacob's behavior. I didn't understand how he could care so much about someone that he had just met two days ago. Why would he ever lay his life on the line for what, as far as he knows, is a complete stranger?

"Why Jacob? Why do you care so much when you don't even know me?" I asked as we made our way out of the school along with everyone else.

"I don't know" he admitted. "Its kind of hard to explain but I already care about you a lot"

So even he was confused by what he was thinking or feeling? Now I'm really confused!

Once we were outside it was a lot easier to spot where the rest of my class was waiting. I wasn't sure how long we stood out there but it felt like a really long time. It was like a fire drill. Eventually, after what seemed like hours, but was really only 45 minutes, we were finally allowed to go back to our classrooms.

"Alright" Mr. Gonzales said as soon as were seated. "After checking all of the classrooms it seems that whoever pulled it was in this classroom. Which one of you did it?"

I gulped nervously and my heart started to race. I was about to stand up and admit that it was me that had done it when my father placed a cold hand on my shoulder and stopped me.

"It was me. I did it" dad said.

I looked at him with a completely in complete confusion. What in the hell was he doing?! Dad just winked at me. I glanced at the rest of the family who seemed as shocked and confused by my father's actions as I was. Everyone except for Alice anyway.

"Mr. Cullen? Wow first day here and already trying to set some sort of reputation for yourself?"

I was about to confess and say that it was me but one look from my dad stopped me in my tracks. It didn't matter then it had been 17 years since I last saw him before this past weekend. He still had a way of scaring me half to death sometimes!

"Okay well everyone except for Mr. Cullen is allowed to go to their next period. Mr. Cullen may I have a word with you?"

"Yes ma'am" dad said.

I walked past my mother who gave me more nasty looks. I had a feeling that she knew it was me and she was not happy about dad taking the blame for me but thankfully she didn't say anything.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. As soon as I was able to speak with my dad again I asked him why he took the blame for me.

"Because it was my fault you did it in the first place" he answered. "If I wouldn't have been so close to losing control then you never would have done it, would you?"

"Well no"

"Well that's why" he said. "I was not going to let you get in trouble for something that I caused"

"But-"

"Its okay Emily. I just have after school detention for the next three weeks. Oh and the conversation I'm going to have with Carlisle and Esme when I get home should be interesting considering that in all the times we've done this we have never once gotten in trouble"

I gathered that _all the times we've done this_ meant that all the times that they have repeated high school.

"Detention should be interesting"

"Oh don't worry dad its not that bad. They just make you do homework or read if you don't have any" I shrugged.

Dad raised his eyebrows at me. "And you know this how exactly?"

I put on the best _I'm innocent_ smile that I could.

It was such a relief to finally be in my car at the end of the day. My only complaint was that I had to listen to my brother complain about all the homework that he had received for the day. Then again he was always complaining about homework.

Once we got home I started on my own homework. My homework always took me longer than most other people because of my dyslexia. I had to be extra careful and constantly re-check all of my work to make sure that it had been done correctly. Even then I still got stuff wrong sometimes. By the time I was finished it was close to 8pm.

Shadow whimpered and looked at me expectantly.

"You want to go for a walk don't you boy?"

He raised his head and wagged his tail excitedly. I swore that I could read my dog's mind sometimes. Actually sometimes I swore that he could read mine.

"Where are you going at this time young lady?" dad asked me as I was about to walk out the door. I looked back and saw my human father watching me. Great, I have two overprotective fathers now!

"Just for a quick walk dad. I promise I won't be long"

"Okay but if you're not back by 10 I'm going to start looking for you"

"Dad you worry too much I will be back, I promise"

For some reason Shadow wanted to go to the woods this time. I don't know why I listened to him honestly. I was the human and it should've been the other way around. He stopped only once to relieve himself. He growled at me when he noticed that I had been watching him. This dog really was strange. He hated it when people watched him do his business for some reason.

As we kept walking I heard someone crying close by. Shadow pulled me in the direction that the crying was coming from. I was shocked to find out that it was my mother Bella.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She looked up. Startled by sudden appearance which is weird because she should've been able to hear us coming. Unless she was just pretending of course.

"Oh its you"

"Sorry its just that I heard you crying and I-"

'"Why do you even care? You don't even know me"

"Because I care about other people"

She looked at me long and hard for a minute and I could sense that my father was right. She had changed since I died. There was a bitter coldness to her that I had never seen in her in my first life.

"Why did you do it?" she asked me.

"Do what?" I asked her.

"Let Edward take the blame for something you did? What is it about you that draws him to you? He always sits next to me and suddenly he chooses to sit next to you? A complete stranger?"

I was right then. She had been jealous when he chose to sit by me instead of her. I didn't understand why though. They were married for goodness sakes my dad would never choose another girl over her! It was crazy.

"I don't know okay. And I didn't allow him to do anything. He did it himself. I swear I'm not interested in trying to take him away from you or anything if that's what you're worried about"

She looked at me once again. "You're right. I was stupid to think that and I'm sorry Emily"

"How did you know my name?" I asked her.

"Edward might have mentioned it. I'm Bella by the way" we shook hands.

I smiled a little. Maybe I could break through my mother's coldness. Or was it bitterness? I wanted to help her. Really I did. I did not want to see her suffer this much.

"That's one interesting animal you have there" she said and that's when I noticed that Shadow had been sniffing her. I thought back to my dad's words about how most animals were naturally scared of vampires. My dog being the one exception that he's ever encountered.

"Yeah his name is Shadow. Anyway we should be going back. My parents are going to start looking for me if I don't get back soon"

"Mind if I walk with you?" she asked.

"Not at all"

It didn't take long for us to get back to the main road and before I knew it we were outside my house. Eric was standing outside looking around and looking like he was enjoying the nice breezy air.

My mother stiffened when a gust of wind came our way. Her eyes became extremely focused on my brother. I noticed as her eyes slowly changed from gold to black. She slowly started to crouch down in a predator like way.

All I could do was pretend that nothing was wrong as I hurriedly walked up to my brother and pulled him inside the house.

 **Please Review**


	8. Shadow's Secrets

**Chapter 8: Shadow's Secrets**

 **Shadow's POV**

It was the repugnant odor that woke me up. The smell was so revolting to my delicate nose that it drew me from the deep sleep that I was in. Even before I opened my eyes I could sense _his_ presence in the room. I opened my eyes slowly and he was the first thing I saw was him.

I sat up and eyed him wearily. I wasn't stupid. Even though I had never met a vampire before I knew exactly what he was. Most of what I knew about vampires came from stories that my mother used to tell me when I was just a puppy. The stories had been passed down from generation to generation. The telltale signs of a vampire. The first and most obvious sign was the odor that made me want to vomit. The second sign being their unusually cold body temperature. The third sign being their unusual eye color.

Vampires were dangerous creatures. At least that's what the stories said. Somehow though I knew that this particular vampire was not a danger. Not to Nessie anyway. Yes, I knew Nessie's secret. Thinking that I wouldn't understand what she was saying she revealed the truth to me years ago.

I could not stand the odor anymore so I got up slowly and carefully jumped out of the bed. Despite him being what he was I knew I was leaving my girl in safe hands. He could protect her better then I ever could anyway. I went through the dog door that led to the backyard. Once I was outside I easily jumped over the fence and left.

Nessie had her own secrets but what she didn't know was that I had my own secrets as well. It all started with one of my wolf ancestors back in Washington in the mid thirteenth century. My ancestors lived in the woods near a small Native American reservation. The Native Americans, known as the Quileutes, were said to possess a certain magic that no other population, human or animal, had. They could willingly leave their bodies and enter the spirit world. Only animals could see these people when they were in their spirit form.

One day one of these spirits was in dire need of a body because his own had been taken over by another with evil intentions. So he asked my wolf ancestor if he could share his body. My ancestor agreed.

That decision not only impacted the humans but it also impacted the wolf and all of his direct descendants. It is my understanding the humans believe that the spirit and the wolf became one but that is not so. Eventually the man and the wolf became two separate beings again. The legends state that the man was able to turn into a wolf whenever he chose to do so.

However the wolf was forever changed as well. Afterward the wolf possessed a humanlike intelligence and humanlike emotions that he never had before. The human qualities were then passed onto his pups and then grandpups and greatgrandpups. Eventually my wolf ancestors started interbreeding with dogs therefore infusing some members of the canine species with the magic.

Not only did we have human intelligence and emotions but we could also communicate with each other via telepathy if we were in close enough distance. Physically we were no different than other dogs. We weren't any stronger or faster than other dogs and we definitely could not talk like a human can but we can read each other's minds and only each others. We can't communicate with regular dogs or wolves only other descendants of that original wolf that made that fateful decision.

I stopped walking after I reached my destination on the other side of town. I had to get a running head start to successfully jump over this gate. Once I did I walked through the dog door on the back porch. My heart did a little back flip and I started shaking for joy at what I saw next.

The dog, a beautiful Siberian husky named Princess, that had moved here about six months ago was another one of my secrets. I fell in love with her over the following months and when she came into heat for the first time a couple of months ago we could not help ourselves. When she started acting strange around me I started to get the feeling that she could be pregnant but it hadn't been confirmed until now. She was sound asleep with nine puppies cuddled up right next to her.

I approached them cautiously. Five boys and four girls. I could tell that one of my daughters looked exactly like me and that made me swell with pride. Princess woke up and growled viciously at me. I immediately backed away. I had to remind myself that she was a regular dog and regular dogs were very overprotective of their pups even when it came to their own father.

I left reluctantly. As soon as I was able I would bond with my puppies. I would be apart of their life no matter what. Sadly I was not able to have that with my own mother. When I was only six weeks old my first owner took me far away and dumped me on the side of a highway and left me there to die. If it weren't for my human intelligence I probably would have died. For the next couple of weeks I was survived by raiding trashcans for any leftover meals the humans would occasionally throw away.

It was not until I found Nessie that things had gotten better. She was only a baby back then but I had found myself inexplicably drawn to her. I didn't hesitate to protect her when I knew that she was in danger. Sometimes I could sense when she was in danger even if I was not with her at the moment. I would just get this strong gut feeling and I would listen to it and find her and of course save her.

Sometimes my gut instincts were good. Like a couple of days ago when she met Jacob at the park. I just had the strongest feeling that she needed to go there. It was a feeling that I just couldn't shake so of course I had to listen and get her to go.

Throughout the years I also began to realize something else. I wasn't ageing. I had not changed since I was three years old. This was not something that my mom had warned me about. Then again thanks to the callousness of my first owner I didn't get much time with my mom. So there was probably stories she hadn't gotten the chance to tell me. Oh God how I still missed my mom. I wondered if she thought of me as often as I thought of her.

As I was crossing through the woods I came across the same repugnant odor again. This time it was way stronger. Out of curiosity I followed it and it lead me to a house that had had been empty for as long as I could remember. The house was very open. There were no concrete walls. Instead it appeared to have been made out of glass.

Inside there was several vampires. The first one to notice me was the blond vampire dressed up like a doctor. Slowly the rest began to notice me as well. It was the doctor that seemed to be more intrigued by me though then the rest of them were.

I didn't move an inch when he got up and began walking toward me. I know that I should've been scared. Apart from having a different scent physically I was just like an ordinary dog. There was one other legend that my mom get to tell me. This one was so far-fetched and crazy that I didn't even believe it at all though. The legend claims that when one of my kind comes across the scent of a vampire we will go through several physical changes such as getting stronger and faster but that's not the craziest part. The craziest part is that after these changes take place we will obtain the ability to shift from wolf/dog to man or woman depending on your gender. To me that's just pure nonsense though.

The man continued to look at me strangely. "You're not an ordinary dog are you?"

"Carlisle what are you talking about?" a woman asked.

"There is something different about this dog and when I look into his eyes I remember my first meeting with Ephraim Black as a wolf"

I didn't stick around to hear the rest of their conversation after that.

 **Please Review**


	9. Something Strange

**Chapter 9: Something Strange**

 **Bella's POV**

Death. The end of life. The cessation of life. The permanent cessation of all bodily functions. I was dead in every sense of the word and I've been that way for the past 17 years.

Medically you could say that I died on my 19th birthday. The day I had to be transformed into a vampire. That wasn't entirely true though. Really I died the day I lost my daughter. My precious baby girl who I would have given my life for. As I could feel the life slipping out of her body she took a big piece of my heart and souls with her.

What was the point of living without Nessie? As far as I was concerned I should've been the one that died that day. Not her. Not a single day of my life has passed where I have not cried for her or wished that we could somehow switch places.

I've kept myself extremely busy over the years hoping to somehow distract myself from the pain. I went to college and studied languages, math, history, and biology. I even went to veterinary school for several years and got a degree there. I immersed myself in my studies hoping that it would serve as a good enough distraction from my grief.

It was a futile attempt though. No matter what I did I could never stop thinking about my Nessie. I could never stop crying and mourning her death. Over the years I had grown more distant from my family. For years we've been drifting apart and I wasn't even sure why. Maybe I was to broken, to far gone for them to repair.

Even with Edward I had become more distant. I didn't like it at all but I had no idea how to even begin repairing things. I didn't even know if things could ever be the same as they were before.

I worried about losing Edward completely. Surely he would eventually realize that he could do so much better than me. He could find himself a woman that wasn't broken the way I was.

That's why I got so easily jealous when he got the attention of other girls these days. If one of them even looked at him a certain way I wanted to rip their heads off. Like with that girl Emily the other day.

I actually wanted to kill Emily when I saw Edward sitting next to her. Somehow I had managed to stop myself by telling myself that she was just an innocent girl. She had done absolutely nothing wrong. As a matter of fact Alice had said that we would be friends.

After meeting her in the woods I came to realize that Alice was right. Emily was a sweet kindhearted girl. Yet, at the same time, I could sense that something strange was going on. There was something about her that called to me. Something that about her that made me want help her and protect her. It was crazy because I didn't know how it was possible for me to feel that way about a girl I barely knew and was irrationally jealous of earlier.

"Bella?" I looked up when I heard Carlisle say my name.

"Yes?" It was odd for Carlisle to address me personally. It rarely happened these days.

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking"

That piqued my curiosity. What could he possibly be thinking about that would concern me.

"About what?"

He sighed. "That dog we encountered earlier. I can't get him out of my mind"

The dog. The male black German Shepherd dog that belonged to Emily. There was something really odd about that dog. Earlier it almost seemed like he was observing us.

"Oh" I said in surprise. "What about him?"

"There's something very different about that dog. When I met Ephraim Black as a wolf I knew there was something different about him to"

"So what are you saying? You think this dog is a shifter or has human intelligence?"

"I can't be sure but I have strong suspicions that he might be something we've never encountered before" Carlisle said.

"Okay so where do I fit in to all of this?" I asked curiously.

"You've studied veterinary medicine and understand normal dog behavior and biology, an I right?"

"Yes"

"I need you to do some tests on him. Get a blood sample or fur sample. Whatever you need but we need to learn more about this creature"

"And how do I get that exactly?"

Carlisle sighed and that's when I knew I wasn't going to like his answer.

"Don't tell me you're thinking of dognapping-"

"Not dognapping as we have would have every intention of immediately returning him to his owners"

"That still sounds like dognapping to me" I stated.

"Please Bella I wouldn't ask you do this unless I felt this was urgent. If he is indeed different than I want to make sure he's not dangerous and also, I will admit this, I am always curious to study and learn about new creatures when we encounter them"

Part of me thought that Carlisle was crazy. Yet there was another part of me that also thought he made sense. Surely if there was a strange, possibly dangerous, creature running we should know about it, right?

So with that logic I agreed to Carlisle's request. I just had to figure out how I was going to get ahold of the dog. I looked out the window and saw that it was morning so wouldn't be able to do anything until tonight.

School was as boring as usual. There wasn't anything I could learn from these teachers that I didn't already know. By the end of the day both Edward and Alice had become friends with Emily. Although what it was they talked about with her they never shared with me.

Once nighttime came again I knew I had to do what Carlisle asked. Night was the best time to do it since no one would even notice that the dog was missing.

As soon as I got to Emily's house her brother Eric's scent hit me at full force once again and all rational thought had fled my mind. My original mission for being there in the first place no longer mattered to me. He had the strongest and sweetest smelling blood that I had ever come across. I wanted that boy's blood more than I had ever wanted a human's blood in my life. My throats was on fire. Just the thought of having his sweet tasting blood on my tastebuds and quenching my thirst was enough to drive me crazy.

I wanted, no, I needed his blood more than I had ever needed and wanted a human's blood in my life! Nothing else mattered and I would kill anyone who got in between me and my blood.

Just then the door opened and Eric walked outside and unknowingly to his doom.

 **Please Review**


	10. Lost

**Chapter 10: Lost**

 **Nessie's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night when I felt Shadow jumping into my bed. I glared at him and he just stared back at me innocently. I sighed. I couldn't stay mad at this dog no matter what he did.

I saw movement in the corner of my bedroom and I nearly screamed my lungs out. Then I realized that it was just my father.

"Dad what are you doing here? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I am keeping an eye on you that's what I'm doing" he retorted. "After finding out that you're alive and then finding out all of the dangerous situations you have been in in the past how do you expect me to react?" he asked.

Dads. So overprotective. God if he kept that up I was going to get really annoyed really fast.

"I don't care how annoyed you get. I will be as protective of you as I feel is necessary," he said as he crossed his arms.

"Don't you think the rest of the family is going to get suspicious when they notice you are gone every night? I mean do you have any explanations planned to give them?" I asked hoping that my father would realize how ridiculous this whole thing was but, of course, my father had to be more stubborn than a mule.

"It doesn't matter," he said. "I will think of something," he folded his arms across his chest making it clear that no matter how much I fought and argued he was not going to change his mind.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. All I could do was hope that he would eventually see reason and be less, well, father-like. One dad was bad enough but two? The thought alone was enough to make me shudder. I cold tell that my father wanted to laugh.

After giving up on the idea of my father leaving I turned on my side, closed my eyes, and fell asleep. Only when I woke up a few hours later did I realize that my father had finally left.

As soon as I got to school I was ambushed by Alice. Well I think the word 'attacked' might be a better description of what she actually did. As soon as I was alone she scared the crap out of me by appearing out of nowhere and hugging me.

"Aunt Alice-"

"Oh my god Nessie it really is you! My visions weren't lying!"

"Have your visions ever lied to you?" I pointed out. "Subjective is one thing but lying is something else"

"True but reincarnation? I just I-"

"Couldn't believe it?" I finished for her. "Believe me I couldn't either. Not in the beginning anyway,"

Her bone crushing hug nearly crushed the life out of me. Physically she was smaller than I was now but she was definitely stronger.

"What are you doing here anyway? I mean aren't the rest of the family going to get suspicious if they see you hugging me for no reason?"

"No," she said. "Because they aren't here yet. I had a vision of you getting here early so I came early too. The others thought I was crazy but I didn't care,"

"Oh Aunt Alice its so good to see you again," I bawled.

"Nessie you have no idea how much I've missed you. You're my favorite niece-"

"Pretty sure I'm your only niece," I corrected. "Unless something has changed over the years that no one's told me about"

"Okay fine but don't let that lessen the compliment! You're still my niece even though you look very different now,"

Me looking very different from my original family wasn't something I had thought of much until now that she mentioned it. I was a far cry from the girl I had been in my first life. Overweight, glasses, acne just to name a few. I was far from being as physically perfect as I was the first time around.

Aunt Alice hugged me once again before letting me go.

"I'd hug you all day if I could but the others are going to show up in about thirty six seconds and if they catch me hugging you they will have questions,"

"I understand,"

"Anyway bye Emily," she winked at me before joining the rest of my family as they arrived.

It seemed like mere seconds later that it was Jacob who was scaring the crap out of me by appearing out of nowhere.

"Jesus Jacob you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Well at least you would've died happy," he smirked.

"Wow Jacob way to be humble,"

"Couldn't help it," he smiled. "Anyway are you free this Friday?"

I was so glad I was eating or drinking anything in that moment because I was sure that I would've choked on something.

"What?" I asked hoping that I heard correctly.

"I was wondering if you were free Friday? If you already have plans I understand-"

"No I'm free,"

"Good," he said. "Because I probably would've hunted you down and joined you on whatever it is that you were doing anyway," he laughed.

"I probably wouldn't have objected anyway,"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my dad glaring daggers at Jacob and I had to choke back a laugh. Honestly I wished I could've heard what Jacob was thinking to make my dad react like that.

Jacob put his arm around me and my heart skipped several beats. I could almost feel my dad glaring at the both of us now.

Throughout the day I could tell that the rest of my family thought it was extremely odd that my dad, Jacob, and Alice had suddenly decided to be friends with me. Well odd in the sense that they were spending more time with me, a supposed stranger, than their own family. At least my mother wasn't hostile toward me anymore. She was just really closed off and that made me sad. I wanted to be close to her again.

The rest of the day passed by without incident. I was lucky enough not to get any homework that night. Having a torture free night freed up a lot of extra time for me so I took Shadow out for a walk a little earlier than usual.

I stupidly decided take a different route through the woods than I normally would have. Why did I do it? Well I felt like being adventurous. What ended up happening? I got completely lost and started to panic. My panic only increased when it started getting dark and I realized I had forgotten my phone at home.

Shadow pulled me in another direction and I followed. At this point what did I have to lose? I was already lost. If I was lucky he'd lead me to a cabin or something.

Well as it turned out he was leading me toward something. It wasn't a cabin but it was definitely a house. A large see through made of glass house.

I knocked on the door hoping that whoever lived their would be kind enough to let me use their phone.

To my surprise it was my grandma Esme that appeared. She looked at me full of concern.

"Are you okay young lady? Do you need anything?"

"I'm sorry to intrude like this ma'am but my dog and I were walking through the woods and we kind of got lost and I need help,"

"Oh gosh," she gasped. "Come in and I promise we will help you. What do you need?"

"Just to borrow a phone if possible. So I can let my family know what happened,"

"Of course young lady what is your name?"

"It's Emily and this is my dog Shadow,"

"Well come on in you two. My name is Esme by the way," she smiled at me kindly.

"Thank you you're so kind,"

Esme disappeared for a few seconds and came back with a cellphone which I promptly used to call my family. The only person who answered was Eric who promised to come get me right away as soon as he got dressed. My parents had gone out for dinner a few hours earlier and forgotten their cellphones apparently.

Just then my grandfather walked in and he noticed Shadow and I right away.

"Who are you?" he asked me.

"Carlisle this is Emily and Shadow," grandma said. "They got lost in the woods and need help,"

"My brother just told me he's coming for me. I just hope he doesn't get lost I mean this place is pretty secluded,"

"Don't worry dear we will help you find him," Esme said. "In the mean time would you like anything to eat?"

"Just a sandwich would be great thank you,"

I left to go use the bathroom for a few minutes and when I came back there was a sandwich with chips and a soda waiting for me on the kitchen table. Shadow was sitting in the corner of the kitchen eating some raw meat and making a mess I might add.

"I'll can clean that up," I was about to get up when Esme stopped me. "Don't worry Emily I'll get it,"

"Okay thanks,"

I was expecting Esme to throw out the bits of meat that Shadow had dropped everywhere so I was extremely surprised when she kept it instead.

Shadow walked over to me and put one of his paws on my leg in an effort to beg for more food and that's when I noticed one of his toenails was missing. Well it was cut way shorter than all the other ones and I was certain it hadn't been that way before. Oh well maybe he had clipped a nail and I didn't even realize it until now.

As I was eating Carlisle came running in.

"Esme I have to go right now. Something's happened with Bella,"

"What is it?" Esme asked worriedly.

He looked at me before whispering something into her ear that I couldn't hear and that had me extremely worried for some reason.

Then suddenly I sensed something. Eric was in danger.

 **Please Review**


	11. A Dog's Point of View

**Chapter 11: A Dog's Point of View**

 **Shadow's POV**

About three things I was absolutely certain of. 1 Vampires were real. 2. My human family attracted vampires for one reason or another. Be in past familial relation or blood attraction. 3. Something was happening to me.

Being a direct descendant of the original wolf that Taha Aki bonded with centuries meant there was a certain magic in my blood that very few wolves and dogs possess. Human like intelligence and emotions was a given for all of us descendants. My mother's stories had affirmed that. We could read the minds of other wolf/dog descendants of the original wolf that bonded with Taha Aki. That was a given.

That was as far as I knew though. Besides my mother's outrageous story that, should we ever come across vampires, we would attain the ability to transform from canine to man. That was just the type of thing that only happened in movies.

I felt Nessie stir in her bed. She hadn't had an easy night since her mother, well first mother Bella, tried to attack her brother. It was a good thing that the other Cullens got there when they did if not I fear we would all be mourning Eric's death right now. Nessie was my girl but I still loved the rest of the family as well.

I closed my eyes as she began to scratch behind my ears.

"Whoa Shadow is it just me or did you grow overnight?"

I jumped off of the bed and looked in the closet mirror. Nessie was right. I had grown at least an inch taller and an inch longer if not more overnight. That was odd. I hadn't grown in about 13 years.

"What are they putting in your food? Steroids or what?" she laughed.

I probably would've laughed in my own dog like way if I hadn't been so worried. Nowhere in any of my mother's stories did she mention that we would grow again at my age. Then again we weren't together long enough for her to tell me every story about our ancestors.

Well there was one story. The one that claimed we could turn human if we ever come across vampires. First sign would be an unexpected growth spurt, second would be our senses improving, third would be unexplained speed and strength, and fourth would be an impossibly high fever.

I shook my head and began to chow down on the food Nessie had poured out for me. I was sure the growth thing was just a coincidence.

Nessie went outside to check for the mail delivery. As soon as I heard her cry I knew something was very wrong. I immediately went to comfort her and find out what was wrong but as soon as she looked at me I knew that I was the source of her tears.

She threw the piece of paper on the table and ran back to her room as fast as she could.

I was big enough to be able to stand on my hind legs to read it and what I read scared me to death. It was from the lawyers that were helping Nessie's would be rapist Adam King.

I wasn't stupid. I've known all along what was going on. Ever since I saved Nessie from him his family has wanted me dead. After I bit him they seemed me to be a 'dangerous animal' despite the fact that I was just protecting my girl from a real attack.

The King family had won. I was scheduled to be put down in two months. I didn't know what to think. I just had puppies that I wanted to be there for. I couldn't leave Nessie either. They were all my family. I wasn't afraid of dying, okay maybe a little, but mostly I was afraid of what would happen to everyone I left behind.

I took a deep breath before leaving the house. I needed to clear my head. If there was one thing I was certain of is that I would do it again in a heartbeat. If I could do it all over again I would make the same decision to protect my Nessie.

I didn't even realize that I had made it to the other side of town until I heard my kids's thoughts. It wasn't until a few days ago that my pups began to show signs that they had inherited the magic that was in my bloodline.

"Daddy! Daddy!" I heard them scream as soon as I was within their sight.

For a moment I was able to forget my worries when my puppies ran to the fence to greet me. I jumped the fence and was immediately tackled by nine rambunctious puppies all screaming "daddy" at me and simultaneously licking me to death. Their mother watched on from a distance.

I stayed there for some time bonding with them and telling them the stories of our ancestors. They were all so fascinated by them. Just as fascinated as I had been by them at their age.

Eventually I had to leave though. Nessie would wonder where I was if I didn't get back soon and she would worry.

I was about halfway home when I heard a noise behind me. I looked back and saw nothing but I could definitely smell them.

"Come out I know you're there," I said to them.

"Aww man!" my daughter, who was an exact replica of me, appeared from the bushes. She appeared to be a pitch black German Shepherd like me.

"Great. We got caught," this came from my son. Unlike my daughter he looked exactly like his mother. You'd think he's 100 percent Alaskan husky if you didn't know any better.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked them.

"We like hearing your stories daddy so we followed you,"

"Puppies you know you need to stay with your mother. You're to young to be away from her,"

"Don't worry daddy we will be okay,"

Before I could say anything I caught a smell on the wind and immediately tensed up. It was that doctor vampire named Carlisle.

As soon as I saw him coming I stood in front of my puppies protectively.

He stopped as soon as he saw me. He placed his ice cold hands on my head. He was examine me despite the fact that I looked like an ordinary dog on the outside.

"Your eyes. Looking into them reminds me of when I first met Ephraim Black. There's something about you..." he trailed off deep in thought.

He's made it clear from the first time I saw him that he knew I was different. I didn't know how he knew but he did.

"Do you understand every word I'm saying to you?" he asked.

I had a feeling he already knew the answer to his question but I nodded my head 'yes'.

"Wow," he said. "Incredible. Just when I've thought I've seen everything,"

I knew the feeling perfectly.

"I would love the chance to study you and find out more about you if you don't mind?"

I looked back at my puppies who were watching us intensely. As their father I worried about them and any possible danger.

Carlisle seemed to notice this for he said "I promise that I won't harm you or your puppies. You have my word I promise,"

I thought about it for a second before holding out my paw for him to shake in agreement.

 **Please Review**


	12. Accidental Run-In

**Chapter 12: Accidental Run-In**

 **Nessie's POV**

I was beyond worried. It had been hours since I discovered that Shadow had gone missing. It was unlike him to simply run away like that. What if something had happened to him?! What if Adam had somehow gotten to him and-I couldn't even bare to think the word! I was so worried about losing him in two months time that the idea of anything happening to him beforehand didn't even cross my mind!

When Shadow didn't return and no one at any of the shelters had seen him I decided to take matters into my own hands and go look for him myself.

I was at the park calling out Shadow's name when I saw him in the distance with...Jacob?

I called out his name one more time and he turned his head in my direction. He ran toward me as fast as he could before stopping half an inch away from my feet.

"Shadow," I said as I hugged my dog. "Don't ever do that to me again!"

He bowed his head in shame and I couldn't help but laugh. He licked my face a few times and I laughed even more. No matter what I couldn't stay mad at him.

Jacob was watching us carefully and I saw-what was he holding? Was it a puppy? What was Shadow doing with Jacob and what was Jacob doing with a puppy?

"Jacob!?" I yelled out.

"Emily is that you?!"

"Yes Jacob what are you doing here and why did you have Shadow with you?"

"Emily I was about to call you I swear. We found him wondering near our house a little while ago. So I was just about to call you so we could meet up here,"

"Oh," was all I could say. The puppy Jacob was holding squirmed in his lap and whimpered. The young pup looked exactly like my Shadow did at that age. Pure black fur.

"Where did you get this puppy Jacob?"

"She and another pup were with your dog when we found him. This one wouldn't stop following me around when she saw me. I have to admit though that she's grown on me quite a bit,"

The puppy in question started licking Jacob. Okay a puppy licking Jacob is probably the cutest thing I've ever seen in both of my lives. No joke.

I laughed. "It looks like she chose you Jacob,"

"Chose me?"

"Sometimes dogs choose their people rather then the other way around. It certainly was that way with Shadow and I. It looks like you, Jacob, have been chosen,"

When I was with Jacob it seemed like all my worries disappeared. His presence alone made me feel like their was hope. Even if it was a false hope it still made me happy.

When he grabbed my hand my heart skipped several beats. His smile left me breathless. His laugh made my heart melt.

"Emily?"

"Huh?" I had been momentarily lost in my thoughts about Jacob and hadn't even realized that he asked me a question. Great. Now I probably look stupid to him.

"Do you want some ice cream? There's a man over there with an ice cream cart,"

"Oh yes! I mean ice cream sounds good,"

God I'm so embarrassing sometimes!

"Okay I'll treat,"

"No Jacob I-"

"Emily let me buy you an ice cream okay? I want to," he said.

"Oh. Uh, okay"

"You know Emily you're a really interesting girl you know that?"

I sighed. "By interesting I assume you mean stupid,"

"No! By interesting I mean I like you. I really like you and I like being with you. Why on Earth would you think something like that?"

"Maybe because I have a tendency to make a complete fool of myself,"

"Emily that's definitely not true. You could never look foolish to me,"

I picked a vanilla sundae and Jacob picked a chocolate one. He paid for our ice creams and we went back to the bench to sit down.

As soon as we sat down the puppy jumped into Jacob's lap and tried to eat his ice cream. Shadow growled firmly at her and she stopped instantly. As soon as Jacob set her down she ran to Shadow's side. She was really was a much smaller female version of my dog.

"What do you think I should call her?"

"You mean name her?"

"Well," Jacob began. "If I'm going to keep her I have to know what to call her,"

"How about Ellie?" The young pup in question looked up when I said that. "See she likes it,"

"Ellie? It's nice but why Ellie?"

"The name comes from A Dog's Purpose. The story is about a dog that comes back to life every time he dies. In one of his lives he's a female named Ellie?"

"Like reincarnation? Isn't that a bit far fetched?"

I wanted to laugh. I really wanted to laugh so badly. Jacob, a living breathing human who can change into a wolf at will wants to talk about far fetched? That's funny!

"Not really. I find the idea of reincarnation fascinating. Some people actually do believe in it. Who are we to say if it's real or not?"

"Yeah I guess you're right. I've never heard of anyone actually coming back to life though. I wish it were possible,"

"Why? You know anyone you'd like to bring back from the dead?"

"Yes," his answer was so matter of factly that it surprised me.

"Who?" I asked hoping he would say me. Or rather who I was before.

"I lost someone a long time ago that I really cared about. I don't really want to talk about it though,"

"Oh I'm sorry," I said.

"It's okay. It's not your fault,"

I realized that it was getting dark and I should probably head home before my parents started to worry. Jacob offered to take me home but I declined. If I got home with a boy the questions would be never ending.

I was about halfway home when I heard a familiar voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"Hey Emily!" It was Adam and a few of his friends.

I did my best to ignore him and kept on walking. Hopefully he would leave me alone this time. Of course luck wasn't on my side.

He caught up to me quickly and grabbed me. Because he was so much stronger than I was I couldn't break free.

No dear lord no. Not again. Before I could scream for help he covered my mouth. One of Adam's friends started undressing me and I tried to fight as best as I could to no avail.

Adam laughed sadistically in my ear. Shadow tried to bite Adam again much like he had the first time Adam tried to rape me only this time Adam's friends were here and they got ahold of him before he could do anything.

"Let her go!" I heard someone yell. I looked and was surprised to see aunt Rosalie.

The guys actually looked scared now. Thank God. My aunt looked like she was about to kill someone right now.

"I told you to let her go you low life filthy pieces of scum!"

"Who are you calling low life?! This is Adam King you're talking to! I'm part of the most influential and wealthy in this town which means I get what I want and what I want is her so back off!"

I didn't think my aunt was quite expecting that response by her reaction. She regained her composure quickly though and only seemed more angry.

"I don't care who you are or who your family is. Men like you that think they can do whatever they want to women simply because they're women make me sick. Now let her go before I make you let her go by ripping your arms off!"

Adam was scared now. So scared that he actually did let me go. Actually he threw me to the ground. My dad had chosen that moment to arrive on the scene and he caught me.

"Nessie are you okay?" dad said; his voice a mixture of anger and worry.

"Don't worry dad I'm okay," I cried into his shoulder.

I looked over at my aunt and saw that she had Adam pinned against the wall. All of his friends had left not even bothering to try to protect him.

I didn't know what my aunt was saying to him but I could tell that he was getting more and more terrified by the second.

Then she let him go and he ran off.

"How could you just let him go?" dad asked. "We need to call the police,"

"No," aunt Rosalie said. "Sadly the police don't often take these crimes seriously. As rich as his family is he probably wouldn't even spend a day in jail. No. I've got other plans for him,"

I didn't even want to know what those plans were.

"Edward why did you call her Nessie and you Emily, why did you call him dad?"

I felt the blood drain from my face instantly.

"What do you know about reincarnation?" I asked her.

"That's when someone comes back to life after they die. Why?"

My dad sighed. "Because Emily is Nessie reincarnated. When she died she was reborn a human. I know this because she still has all of her memories from her first life,"

 **Please Review**


	13. Unbelievable

**Chapter 13: Unbelievable**

 **Nessie's POV**

Aunt Rosalie didn't react for a very long time. I couldn't tell if she believed my father and I or if she thought the both of us were nuts. It was hard to decipher from her expression.

"Reincarnation? That's impossible. Reincarnation is not possible," she simply said.

"Look I know it sounds strange but is it any less strange than the existence of vampires or shape shifters of vampire-human hybrids?" I pointed out.

"But Renesmee, my niece, she-"

"Died and subsequently came back to life," m y dad said. "I couldn't believe at first either but it's true. She has all of her memories. She remembered us. She remembered her family," dad said.

"It's true," I added unnecessarily.

"How?"

"I don't know how. I died and was reborn later that same night. That's all I know. I don't know why or how,"

"Renesmee?"

I nodded my head slowly. Next thing I know I'm suddenly engulfed in her arms.

"I can't believe it Nessie. I can't believe you're alive. We watched you die. You did die! How?!"

"Aunt Rosalie I'm not even going to pretend to understand what happened to me or why but I'm here and I don't plan on leaving any time soon,"

"Who else knows?"

"Dad, aunt Alice, and now you," I answered.

"You mean Bella doesn't know-"

"And I don't think it's a good time to tell her. Not yet. I'm not sure how she'll take it," dad said.

"Edward, Bella is her mother she needs to know the truth,"

"No. Not yet. Please don't say anything just yet. I'm not sure if Bella can take it yet. Bella has been through hell since Nessie died. We can't just dump this kind of information on her like that,"

"So when is it a good time Edward? Now or ten years from now? I don't know how you can be so comfortable keeping such a big secret from your wife like that," aunt Rosalie was getting more and more visibly upset.

"Rosalie please just don't say anything for now-"

"I'm sorry Edward but I can't promise to keep such a huge secret from everyone especially Bella. I just don't think it's right,"

That was the last I heard from aunt Rosalie that night. After that she disappeared faster than you can say the word fast.

Dad and I walked the rest of the way home. After what happened with Adam and his friends my father's presence made me feel more at ease.

Shadow lingered behind in the distance. Every time I looked back at him he looked depressed for some reason. He looked sad. It was starting to worry me a little. I wondered if Adam would try to speed up his death sentence since Shadow had tried to protect me again.

"Death sentence?" my dad suddenly said after minutes of silence, thus scaring the crap out of me.

"Last time Adam tried to rape me Shadow defended me by biting him. Of course he told a very skewed version of the story and now he and his family are demanding that he be put down. Since his family is filthy rich they won that court battle," I was trying not to cry by the end of my explanation.

My dad didn't say anything as we had just arrived at my house. I could hear my parents watching TV in their room and my brother playing video games in his.

While I made a sandwich for dinner Shadow went off to God only knows where. Later I found him curled up in a ball in a corner. I really began to worry about him when I served his dinner and he completely ignored it.

I barely slept a wink that night. I had way too many things on my mind ranging from everything that happened that evening to what was possibly going to happen in the future.

Eventually I did fall asleep around 4am after many hours of tossing and turning. I woke up three very short hours later.

Shadow still hadn't eaten his food from the night before. So I dumped it out and gave him fresh food. When he didn't eat that and instead chose to just lay there and stare at the bowl I was beginning to consider taking him to the vet.

The ringing doorbell pulled me out of my thoughts. I threw the door open and was surprised to find Jacob standing there.

"Hi Jacob," I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Hi Renesmee I think we need to talk,"

"Oh, okay,"

Wait what did he just call me?!

 **Please Review**


	14. Secrets

**Chapter 14: Secrets**

 **Nessie's POV**

At first I was too stunned to say anything. I was frozen by nothing but pure shock.

"Wh-what did you just call me?" I didn't even turn to face him as I asked the question.

"Renesmee or should I call you by your new name Emily?"?

My heart started beating at about twenty times the pace that it normally does. There was no room for doubt in my mind anymore. I had heard Jacob correctly!

"Jacob I can explain really I can and-"

Jacob cut me off mid sentence by hugging me so tightly that I thought I'd die from asphyxiation for a second. I had to admit though that if I died I'd die happily.

"Can't breathe,"

He lessened his grip on me but only slightly. I couldn't remember the last time Jacob hugged me like this. The only thing I was certain of was that it hadn't been in this lifetime.

"You're not mad?"

"Mad?" he looked at me in disbelief. "After all these years I find out that you're alive and you think I'm mad? Do I wish you would've told me sooner? Yes I do, however, I'm not mad. In fact, I'm happy, extremely happy,"

"Oh Jacob," I said as I hugged my best friend fiercely.

"I do think we need to talk though. Mind going for a walk with me?"

"Not at all Jake I'm just going to go get my keys so I can lock up the house,"

I hadn't yet walked two feet before I tripped. Jacob's arms caught me before I could fall flat on my face.

I blushed with embarrassment. Less then two minutes later I had gotten my keys and locked everything up.

Shadow had gotten up reluctantly and followed me. Now he was lagging behind. I made a mental note to take him to the veterinarian later on. He was worrying me.

"Nessie I still can't believe it. That you're alive,"

"How did you find out anyway? Who told you?" I asked although I had a sneaking suspicion on who it was that spilled the beans.

"Rosalie did,"

"Of course she did. Wait a minute do they all know?!"

"Nessie calm down. Don't want draw attention by screaming,"

"Sorry," I muttered.

"It's okay. But to answer your question yes they do know. They all know. It's a miracle that your grandfather was able to stop your mother from coming and breaking down your house last night to get to you," he explained.

I gulped nervously.

"The only thing that's stopping your family right now is the sun,"

I looked up briefly at the brightly shining sun. It was rare for the sun to shine so brightly here but it did happen occasionally.

"How'd they take the news?" I asked.

"They didn't believe your aunt at first until your father and Alice confirmed it. Right now your father is currently trying to avoid being murdered by your mother. Saying she's pissed at him for keeping the secret would be an extreme understatement,"

"Wow," was the the only thing that I could say.

"Oh God how we missed you Nessie!" Jacob said before hugging me fiercely again.

"Same here. I mean I love my current family but I've missed you all so much,"

"Things were never the same without you Ness,"

"I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fault Nessie. You're back from the dead. Literally. You have no idea how much that means to all of us,"

"I didn't mean to cause so much pain," I whispered but of course Jacob heard.

"Nessie we know you didn't. You didn't choose to die. We all had our own ways of coping but-well I'll just leave it at that,"

I had a feeling that there was something Jacob was keeping from me but maybe I was better off not knowing.

"How'd my mom handle it?"

"She coped that's all I can really say. She went to school and studied veterinary science," he said.

"Really?" I responded in shock.

"She's licensed and all. I think she'd be great if she made a career out of it. I'm speaking from personal experience of course," Jacob looked embarrassed for some reason.

"What happened Jacob?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Let's just say if you get injured as a wolf it's great to not have to phase back into a human,"

"Well I guess that's good," I said. "So are you going to my family's house right now,"

Jacob smirked. "That's what they wanted me to do actually but I think I'm going to be a little selfish and hog you all to myself for a little while longer,"

"I wouldn't exactly be opposed to that either," I responded with an evil smile of my own.

"Cool. First I need a bathroom though. Do you know where there's one nearby?"

"There's a McDonald's about a block away from here,"

Five minutes later we were outside the fast food restaurant.

"Nessie you coming inside?" he asked me.

"No I'll wait out here with Shadow because they don't let dogs in," I said.

"Okay I should be back in a few minutes,"

With that Jacob went inside and I went off to look for some shade with Shadow. We found a bench and sat there quietly for a few minutes until I heard noise across the street.

I hadn't mentioned this to Jacob because I knew he'd worry about leaving me alone out here if I did. But we had wondered into one of the most crime and gang infested parts of the city.

There were several guys across the street that I could tell were gang members just by the way they were dressed.

Jacob was taking a lot longer than usual and that was making me more nervous. With that appetite of his he probably decided to order food as well.

I stood up and started walking just to get rid of the nerves. The clouds were starting to roll back in which only made me more nervous for some reason.

I screamed when someone grabbed me.

"Shut up pretty girl before I slit your throat!" the man as he held a knife up to my throat.

Shadow attacked the man, causing him drop the knife, and giving me the chance to run.

I didn't make it very far before another man got ahold of me and yanked my bag off of my shoulders violently. I bit my tongue to prevent myself from screaming in pain but I was sure something was broken. I couldn't move or scream because this man, much like the first, also held a knife up to my throat.

I heard vicious growling and barking as my dog attacked my captor. Then I heard my dog screaming, or whatever it's called, in the most unimaginable pain

I was barely able to see but when I looked I saw Shadow lying on the ground bleeding from several stab wounds. The bloodied knife just a foot away from him.

A loud angry growl suddenly erupted through the air. There was wolf Jacob walking toward us. I had never seen Jacob look so angry in all my life.

 **Please Review**


	15. Wolf Attack

**Chapter 15: Wolf Attack**

 **Nessie's POV**

Jacob was angry beyond all reason and that scared me. I knew he would never hurt me but I was afraid that he was going to do something that he was going to regret.

The man that was holding me dropped me the very second that Jacob growled at him. They all ran like hell but Jacob caught up to them easily.

When I heard the screaming I knew what he had done. I felt numb. I was in shock. However I wasn't scared of Jacob. He wasn't a cold blooded killer though I knew he had just killed people. He did it to protect me.

Shadow's cry of pain immediately snapped me out of my stupor. My dog, my best friend, my most loyal companion of the past seventeen years was bleeding to death out here on the streets. The stab wounds were a gruesome sight indeed. I counted five in total.

I cradled his head in my arms gently. He looked at me with eyes full of sadness and pain and worry. I felt like he was trying to tell me something but I couldn't figure out what it was.

All I could do was hold him and cry. I had thought I'd had at least a few more months with him before he'd be euthanized via court order. I never imagined that it would only be a few days and that he would die in much more painful manor such as this.

I heard footsteps fast approaching.

"Nessie-oh my god! Nessie what happened!"

I looked up and saw Bella running toward us.

"Mom!" I cried hysterically.

"Nessie what happened?!"

"We were attacked and oh God-"

My mom looked at my dog and quickly analyzed the whole situation. A look of horror appeared on her face.

"Oh God. Nessie, baby, listen to me. I'm going to take him back home as fast as I can and I'll see what I can do to save him but I can't promise anything. The only thing I can promise is that I will try. Okay?"

It took me a moment to understand what she was saying before it hit me. Of course! Hadn't Jacob just mentioned literally like 30 minutes ago that my mother was a licensed veterinarian? His words were _I'd think she'd be great if she made a career out of it._ That must be why she's here! Maybe somehow aunt Alice knew that I'd need her help. After all I hadn't been with Jacob when the men decided to attack me so there wouldn't have been any blind spots in her vision to prevent her from seeing this!

"Please mom?"

"Don't worry honey I will take care of him as best as I can," she said. She picked Shadow up ever so carefully and gently and ran off before anyone could notice.

Jacob came around a few seconds later still an angry wolf.

"Jacob!" I yelled and got no response. "Jacob!" I screamed again. This time I was able to catch his attention.

"Jacob," I whispered this time.

He walked up to me and nudged me gently. He didn't seem as angry anymore as he was two seconds ago. His anger seemed to be replaced by worry.

"I'm okay Jake. I swear I am," I could see that he didn't believe me just in the way he was looking at me. But I was okay. At least physically.

"Jake just take me home. To the Cullens I mean,"

He lowered himself so I could climb onto his back. In one sudden movement we were running toward home. I held onto fistfuls of Jacob's fur and concentrated on one thing only. Not falling off.

A few minutes later we were outside the house where everyone was waiting for me. My grandfather insisted on giving me a checkup even though I kept reassuring everyone that I was fine.

I felt slightly better now that I was with my family and that they knew the truth. I still felt uneasy though. Terrified of what could happen to my dog.

While I was lost in my thoughts about Shadow I felt something lick my leg frantically. I was startled when I looked down and saw a small husky puppy.

When did my family become dog people?

I picked the little guy up and he started licking my face and wagging his tail frantically.

"Nessie are you sure you're okay?" Jacob asked me suddenly.

"I'm fine Jacob please stop worrying,"

"Nessie I saw a guy holding a knife to your throats how am I not supposed to worry?"

"You killed them didn't you? Those men I mean?"

His silence was all the answer I needed.

"Nessie-"

"It's okay Jacob. You were just protecting me that's all,"

"Nessie it's just that when I saw what was happening I-"

"Jacob it's okay. I promise,"

"Let us just hope that their deaths don't implicate us," grandpa added.

"I mean that if someone, anyone, saw what happened we could all be in trouble for it. Jacob no one saw you, right?"

"Honestly I can't be to sure of that. I was too angry to notice anything else,"

"I didn't notice anything either," I added. Not that it really mattered.

"Nessie I still can't believe it's really you?" grandpa said.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag now isn't it?"

"Yes. Yes it is young one," he smiled. "I only wished that we were reuniting under better circumstances,"

"I was on my way here nonetheless,"

"I know,"

The puppy I was holding started licking me like crazy again. It actually made me laugh despite the circumstances I was in.

"When did you guys get a dog?" I had to ask.

Just then another puppy appeared and ran toward Jacob. I recognized her as the puppy Jacob and I had named only the day before. Ellie.

"We didn't actually," grandpa began explaining. "Your dog showed up here one night with these two. Maybe now is not the time but I suppose we should tell you. We've been running some tests on him because we don't think he's an ordinary dog,"

"What are you saying?"

"They're harmless tests that he actually consented to. I'll explain later,"

Consented to? What the hell was he talking about? I was beyond confused!

"Anyway those puppies are his,"

"What?!" I somewhat shouted.

"He means Shadow is a father," Jacob laughed.

I was too stunned to say anything. I knew we should've gotten him fixed a long time ago.

I got extremely worried all over again when I thought about my dog.

"I'm going to go check on him," I suddenly announced.

"He's in the back room with your mom. Straight down the hallway," grandpa informed me.

"Thanks,"

I walked back there and saw my mom watching over him.

"Mom?" she looked startled as if she hadn't heard me coming.

She didn't say anything as she just hugged me.

"He'll be okay, won't he?" I asked.

"I did what I could. There was internal damage that I was able to fix. Miraculously no major organs, veins, or arteries were hit. I had to reopen some of his wounds as they had already started healing when I-"

"What do you mean already healing?"

"Yes. He was already healing much like Jacob and the other wolves do when they get injured. Im still trying to figure out why though. I have never heard of that happening in ordinary animals before,"

"Wow,"

"Main thing is I think he will be fine Nessie,"

I grabbed my mother in a tight hug and sobbed. "Thanks mom,"

We broke apart when we felt something move between us. That's when I remembered I was holding a puppy still.

"I'll leave you alone with him," mom said. She left before I could say anything.

I sat down next to my dog for awhile rubbing his head. Soon after I could tell he was coming out of the anesthesia. He looked right up at me and wagged his tail once.

He lifted his head up. A good sign I was sure. He just looked at me and at his son.

"I know the truth boy. Puppies? Really? One of you isn't enough trouble so you had to make more copies of yourself?"

I could've sworn he flashed an devilish grin at me.

Just then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I opened it to see a message with a link to a YouTube video. I hit play and dropped the phone two seconds later when I saw that it was a video of Jacob turning into a wolf, chasing after my attackers, and killing them. The last thing was me getting on his back and the two of us taking off.

This was not good.

 **Please Review**


End file.
